


代沟

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 代发 原作者lofter：芥末芥末芥末
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 8





	代沟

代沟  
  
39X19+19X19  
39岁单亲父亲索隆和19岁大学生卓洛山治  
醉酒强xNTR+渣男预警  
ooc大藻绿小藻  
  
下面正文：  
  
01  
罗罗诺亚·卓洛在他19岁的生日会上，被灌了个乱七八糟。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆收到简讯赶过去的时候，店里只剩下一堆倒得横七竖八的小伙子，他儿子枕在一个金发少年的大腿上睡的正香，那个少年还涨着一张醉红的脸跟他摇了摇手。  
他的心情突然变得很复杂。  
  
02  
那是几个星期前。  
出差的索隆运气好提前完成了任务，搭了晚班飞机回家。没曾想当夜打开自家大门的同时，也顺便一脚踹开了自家儿子的柜门。   
当时凌晨1点，他在家门口，为了不打扰别人休息特意放轻了动作。进门发现次卧虚掩的门透出台灯的暖光，他正想训斥儿子早点按时睡觉，还没走近就听到暧昧的喘息和呻吟。  
他当然知道那代表着什么。  
一时间索隆有些尴尬地楞在原地，但他听着听着，觉出事情的不对劲儿来。  
全都是男人的声音。  
喘息和呻吟进一步升级为粗喘和浪叫，索隆朝门缝里望，自家儿子宽厚的脊背占据了大半个画面，只能见到被压在身下的那人的两条腿，架在卓洛肩上，充满力量的线条和浓密的腿毛，怎么看都不像个女人的腿。  
也许是个嗓子很粗身体强健雄性激素旺盛的女人……  
索隆下意识地找着借口，他无法相信自己儿子是个同性恋。虽然他跟卓洛母亲在他很小的时候就离了婚，但是卓洛明明一直都很正常，那小子小学不是还暗恋过同班的女同学吗？

在他们那一代，同性恋就是一种不正常的精神疾病。  
男人只能跟女人做爱，男人不能跟男人做爱。

房间里的性事还在继续。  
两人换了一个姿势，索隆渐渐看清了卓洛身下的另一个人，白皙细腻的皮肤和饱满的肌肉线条，大张着腿坐在卓洛身上律动，屁股在胯骨上撞出臀浪，那人从肩胛处开始一寸寸软下去，灯光顺着脊柱下滑，腰间全是掐出来的红色指印。  
“再……再快一点，那里……好深…呜……”那颗金色的头颅后仰着，嘴里发出破碎的语句。  
那就是个男人。他们都是男人。  
身为父亲的他本该立即闯进去制止这两个愚蠢的年轻人，理性在咆哮，身体却反常的冷静，索隆僵硬在原地，手脚冰凉，只有某个隐蔽的地方开始炽热膨胀。  
他死死地盯着那个金发男人，目光甚至可以说是痴迷。  
他盯着他被卓洛捏在手里的白色软肉，盯着他被吮吸得肿大发红的乳头，盯着汗湿的金发被撩起后露出的卷曲眉毛，他身上每一寸的线条，每一滴汗珠，那个艳红的洞口，被自家儿子粗大的性器不停插入，白色的精液被打成了泡沫……  
他解开皮带，把手伸进了自己的裤子。  
  
03  
“就我一个人还醒着嘛，帮忙指路是应该的……谢谢卓洛爸爸送我们回家。”  
“他想帮我挡酒，大家就一起灌他，都喝了好多，哈哈，他是最后一个倒的。”   
“您的头发也是绿色的，看来真是遗传，之前我还以为那是他自己染的。”  
“我们这是要开去哪儿？我有点头晕......”  
霓虹灯的五颜六色渐渐转为单调的亮黄，到后来连这光亮都不明显，昏昏暗暗朦朦胧胧。山治挣扎地眨了两下，撑了好久的眼皮还是沉沉闭上。  
索隆看了会后视镜里沉睡的人，找了个黑暗的僻静处熄火停了车。  
  
04  
男人只能跟女人做爱，男人不能跟男人做爱。  
他儿子不正常，他应该教育他的儿子，顺带也要教育眼前这个金色头发的孩子，他叫什么来着？对，山治。  
副驾驶上的少年歪着头，安全带还老老实实系在身上。  
他用指尖碰了碰山治的脸颊，柔软的触感，带着酒气的呼吸还有些醉人，莫名其妙地，他的手开始颤抖。但他还是用颤抖的手慢慢摩挲着，光滑的肌肤带着不容忽视的热度，淡金色的睫毛眨了眨，最终还是没有睁开。  
他想对他干些什么呢？  
可能连他自己也不知道，手心传来的触感令他上瘾，他解开两人的安全带，手脚并用地爬过去，将山治全身笼罩在自己的怀抱里，闻着他颈间的香气，泛红的皮肤上还有结痂的血印。  
他知道是谁留的，于是狠狠咬上去。  
怀里的人开始有小幅度的挣扎，微长的发梢蹭在鼻尖有些痒，索隆伸出手从山治衬衫下摆摸进去，热，但是还能更热。  
那具意淫过的年轻肉体此时就在自己身下轻轻颤动。  
将手探进那个隐秘穴口的时候，索隆突然想起自己失败的婚姻。  
卓洛的母亲如今在他记忆里只有一个模糊的印象，但他记得他们新婚之夜，面对在自己面前脱得精光的妻子，他硬得很困难，做得很一般。  
对之后的所有女人都一样。  
但男人只能跟女人做爱，男人不能跟男人做爱。  
他从没感受过这种激动，硬得发疼，红着眼睛，每一寸肌肤都想贴近，恨不能把全部力气用在那个洞里。  
  
插进去的时候山治睁开了眼睛。  
眼前是黑色的，深深浅浅的黑和灰，没有亮光，也没有别的色彩。他混乱的大脑甚至分不清自己身在何处。  
而下一秒他就叫了出来。  
痛，但是爽。被卓洛艹过无数次的地方非常顺利地容纳了一根火热的大jb，索隆拉扯着山治的臀肉，咬牙往上顶。  
汽车副驾驶座位上的空间是狭窄的，两个人都不可能有多大的动作，山治被索隆一次次顶上去，脑袋时不时撞上后视镜，他在喘息和呻吟的间隙求饶：“慢……换……换个……等……”  
于是索隆摁着山治的肩往下压，半抱着山治抵在前座的排风口，将他的双腿抬起，狠狠地贴上胸膛，小腿夹在山治的手臂和肩膀上。山治的身体几乎被他折叠了起来，索隆跪在座位上，将对方的臀部稍稍抬起，再次冲撞了起来。这个体位进入的特别深，山治忍不住仰起头闷哼出声，手指紧紧扣住索隆粗壮的手臂。  
他大睁着眼想看清眼前人的样子，盈满的水光却让一切模糊不清，只有身下的快感如此清晰明了，这种极致的快乐让他忽视了其他，在欲海里安心沉沦。  
里面被摩擦地越来越烫，山治还没来得及抚慰自己就尖叫着高潮，被插射的内壁痉挛着，索隆咬着牙随之释放。乳白色的液体弄脏了山治的白衬衫，连带着副驾驶的座垫。  
索隆眼珠不错地盯着那个好看的小家伙。他全身颤抖得厉害，身体越发红润，因为快感紧闭的双眼旁还带着晶莹的泪珠。  
其实还不够，但是心里涌起的怜惜让他还是喊了暂停。  
“睡吧。山治。”  
……  
山治朦胧间好像听到卓洛的声音。  
“绿藻头明明从来不会叫自己的名字……”  
这场怪异的性事也许是终结，也许只是开始。  
但是疲惫的山治来不及多想，就沉入了梦乡。  
  
END(?)


End file.
